ffneverendingfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Of Dying/Archive4
<< I - II - III - IV - V - VI - VII - VIII - IX >> source="/post/115/thread" timestamp="1275919545" author="@violet"blockquoteface="Century"color="Blue"Shimmering hues looked out over sector four for a while as she heard everyone but Sephiroth, Vincent and Reeve leave – which was good because she wanted all of them in the same room at the same time. A light sigh passed crimson coated lips as she turned to look at Reeve then Vincent and finally hues came to rest on the tall man that stood next to her. b“So riddle me this-”/b She began, keeping her injured hand tucked behind her back. b“What is project G?”/b She asked looking up to Sephiroth for a moment before looking away./font/font iface="times"color="33FF99"A silver brow slowly rose as he looked to her thinking for a moment. b“Project G was ran by Doctor Hollander – namely to compete with Hojo’s Project S.”/b He shook his head as arms slowly crossed. He knew he was the final result of that project, but it wasn’t stated in her question so he wouldn’t go into details about that one. b“And Genesis was the outcome and deemed a failure when he started to degrade. Hollander used a human host named Gillian and injected her with Jenova’s cells. After that, he took her cells and used them to create Genesis and other like him but well, he was the only one to survive to an extent.”/b A light pause was given as he continued to think. b“All failures of Project G suffer from degradation and need cells from Project S to survive; trouble is they just don’t exist anymore unless they carried over to Jenova when you removed the cells from me.”/b Brows knitted together as he looked down upon her, now curious as to why she was asking about this. b“Why so curious all of the sudden?”/b/font/font/i face="Century"color="Blue"Violet listened and then shook her head stepping away from him. b“So he needs the cells from Project S to stop the degradation, that’s why he wants me…”/b Was said low as she turned away. b“I ran into Genesis and some wired looking guy named Nero at the crystal cave – he said something about himself, Nero, Hollander, and Weiss all suffering from degradation and they needed the ‘cells’ to stop it.”/b She shook her head and sighed for a moment. b“And then he said Hollander wanted to use me and Jenova to resurrect Deepground… What is that?”/b/font/font color="3333cc"Resurrect Deepground? That was trouble. b“Deepground.”/b Reeve spoke up, glancing at Violet before looking at the table. b“An organization to create and train superhuman warriors without letting morality interfere. It was constructed by the former President and subsequently hidden away. Because of that, it stayed completely hidden until earlier this year.”/b He explained, closing his eyes./font color="990000"Vincent was glad Reeve had spoken up, because he didn’t want to talk. He thought, though. He didn’t know about Genesis or this Hollander guy, but Nero and Weiss were still alive. That meant…i”A… Neo-Reunion, you might say…”/i He was still out there…Hojo…/font iface="times"color="33FF99"Sephiroth listened and the more he heard, the angrier he got. Silver brows knitted together as he reached out and grabbed Violet’s bandaged hand. b“Genesis didn’t hurt you did he?”/b Teeth ground together as memories from the past flooded his mind and the hatred for his once best friend came back. b“If he did so help me…”/b He began but Violet just pulled away./font/font/i face="Century"color="Blue"A light smile was given as she just shook her head, keeping her distance. b“It’s just a defensive wound; Aeris was there to protect me so-”/b A light pause was given as she looked down for a moment. b“You can’t say I went alone.”/b A nod was given as arms slowly crossed. b“Genesis made some threats as he and Nero retreated…”/b/font/font iface="times"color="33FF99"A low grunt was heard as arms slowly crossed once more. b“You’ll be safe here; just don’t leave the building alone anymore.”/b A look of anger and jealousy could be seen now as he stepped closer to her but then stopped. He didn’t know why he felt the way he did, he couldn’t help it though. The more he thought about Genesis hurting Violet, the more he wanted to kill him./font/font/i face="Century"color="Blue"b“I’m not all that worried about myself.”/b She said low, looking to Vincent and then to Reeve. She wanted to come out and say that Kane and Able were in danger but she couldn’t, not with Sephiroth there. She knew she had to tell him soon though, in order to bring them back to the ShinRa building. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Tifa and the others; she just missed her babies and wanted to protect them herself./font/font color="990000"b“You never are.”/b Vincent said as he stood up. He was ready to get out of here. Moving to the door, he looked back only once, as if the tell her to stay here before leaving./font color="3333cc"Dark eyes followed the man as he left the room, then returned to Violet. b“I don’t know how right he was, but,”/b He said, standing up himself, b“I agree with Sephiroth. You should stay here, at least until we can get some leads on this group. Being their main target, you’d be more susceptible to attack if you left.”/b He said grimly before heading out./font face="Century"color="Blue"Brows knitted as she watched both Vincent and Reeve leave the room before she turned back to Sephiroth. b“I guess you’re right but-”/b A light sigh was given as she just shook her head knowing it was useless to argue. b“I can take care of myself.”/b Arms slowly crossed as she just shook her head. b“I’ve made it this far haven’t I?”/b She forced a smile, but Sephiroth wasn’t amused at all./font/font/blockquote/quote ---- author="@sephiroth" source="/post/116/thread" timestamp="1275920972"blockquoteface="times"color="33FF99"ib“In a way I see your point – the Turks are like cats, you all seem to have nine lives but your luck is bound to run out one day so don’t risk it.”/b Head tilted slightly as he watched her for a moment before shaking his head. b“I don’t deal in chance Violet and you of all people should know this.”/b A nod was given to that as he then stepped closer to her./i/font/font face="Century"color="Blue"Blues rolled as she watched him for a moment, before turning away. b“Yes, I know that so I will unwillingly comply with your orders.”/b A light shrug was given as she shook her head trying to find a way to change the subject. b“So how come you know so much about Project G? I didn’t know you were the scientific type.”/b/font/font face="times"color="33FF99"iHe shook his head thinking for a moment. Sephiroth didn’t really remember who told him about it. b“I’m trying to remember…”/b Was said as a gloved hand came to rest upon his forehead and hues fell shut. It wasn’t anything he had picked up here that’s for sure, but who was it – and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. b“Genesis…”/b He said low as his head began to ache. b“Nibelheim…”/b A low growl was heard as his hand hit the glass hard and he began to stagger just a bit./i/font/font face="Century"color="Blue"Violet quickly turned and looked to him, hues widening just a bit. b“Sephie?”/b Was wad low as she rushed over to him. b“Tell me-”/b Hands came to rest upon his shoulders as she looked up to him, a look of concern crossing pale features. b“Tell me what happened in Nibelheim.”/b/font/font face="times"color="33FF99"iHues slowly opened as he looked down upon her, shaking his head. b“I… I can’t remember.”/b He said low, trying not to think about it now. b“Just bits and pieces, that’s it.”/b A light sigh passed pale lips as he took hold of her trying to steady himself. b“It was a simple operation – some equipment in the reactor was malfunctioning and Zack and I…”/b A light pause was given as he staggered just a bit. b“Genesis, Jenova, the basement of the ShinRa mansion-”/b Teeth ground together once more. b“The only man that held the answers to my questions was dead and I think all of that is what drove me insane.”/b A dark look crossed pale feature as he smirked. b“I am the perfect monster.”/b/i/font/font face="Century"color="Blue"She listened to him and shook her head as a hand came to rest upon his cheek. She knew that look all too well; he was loosing it again and she had to do something. b“How many times do I have to tell you – you’re not a monster? You never were!”/b Tears began to well up in her eyes. b“Monsters can’t care about anything, they can’t feel pain, despair, hate nor can they love or be loved by anyone and-”/b A light sigh passed lips. b“I love you…”/b She said low, looking up to him. b“And it hurts to see you like this.”/b Tears streamed down her cheeks as hues fell shut. b“But I’ll never give up…”/b/font/font face="times"color="33FF99"iSephiroth just shook his head as arms slowly wrapped around the tiny girl. b“Don’t cry…”/b He said low as a heavy sigh rolled off his chest. b“I… I don’t like it when you cry.”/b And the question was why? He just didn’t know but every time Violet was hurt or upset, he felt the pain too. b“I just feel like I’ve lost everything and my whole life has passed me by even though it’s only been eight years.”/b Hues fell shut for a moment as he tried to remember what role she had played in his past but something just wouldn’t let him remember. b“I’m living a nightmare.”/b He held her tighter wanting to cry as well, but he didn’t./i/font/font color="Blue"face="Century"A light smile crossed her lips a she just held on to him, letting her head rest against his chest. b“You never did…”/b She said low, remembering that he used to make her cry a lot when he accused her of being in love with Genesis and not him. b“We all are but maybe it’ll get better soon – when I was a kid, Vincent used to tell me things would get worse before they got any better.”/b A light giggle was heard. b“Kind of a grim thing to tell a five year old don’t ya think?”/b She then shrugged, pushing away from him slightly. b“Maybe we should both just get some rest for now.”/b/font/font face="times"color="33FF99"iHe nodded and let her go as she pushed away from him. b“I guess you’re right…”/b He almost wanted to say Vincent didn’t seem like the father type, but he just figured it would upset her even more so he kept his mouth shut on the subject. b“Ok then, your room or mine?”/b A light smirk crossed pale lips as a silver brow slowly rose. He was kidding of course, but at the moment all he wanted her to do was smile./i/font/font color="Blue"face="Century"Hues widened as she just turned away giggling. b“How about you go to your room and I go to mine?”/b She thought for a moment, looking down to the ground as arms slowly came to rest across her belly. b“But I guess you could always walk me back to my room since you’re feeling slightly possessive…”/b/font/font face="times"color="33FF99"iHead tilted slightly as his smirk tightened. b“I suppose that’s fair enough.”/b He said turning towards the door, his coat swaying as he walked. b“I think it’s kind of peculiar though, you have all these men that bend over backwards to protect you and you’re calling me possessive?”/b A light shrug was given as he stepped through the door as it slid open, not looking back to see if she was following because he knew she was. b“Which brings me to yet another confusing question – you could have picked any one of them, so why me?”/b/i/font/font face="Century"color="Blue"A frustrated look crossed pale features as he left without her. She took off towards the door, slipping out into the hallway just before it slammed shut. b“Well you are possessive and you’re not all that shy about getting the point across.”/b Dark brows knitted together as she took off after him finally catching up. b“Why not? After all you are the world’s hero-”/b A light smile was given as she crawled underneath his arm, clinging to him. b“And you’re mine too…”/b/font/font/blockquote/quote ---- source="/post/118/thread" author="@vincent" timestamp="1277604894"blockquotecolor="3333cc"Low plinking footsteps sounded across the blue Plexiglas streets of Esthar as the toy cat plodded along, humming a tune. Normally, he’d be trying to blend in and such, but this was Esthar. They had cyborg soldiers, so it was safe to assume they believed he was a robot. It wasn’t long, however, before he was making his way through the door to 7th Heaven. He immediately saw Tifa at her usual spot behind the bar before closing the door behind him. b“Top o’ the mornin’ to ya, lass!”/b he said, waving before looking around. He noticed Nanaki was there, but Yuffie wasn’t. Shrugging, he headed to the bar and hopped on a stool, sitting on it. b“How are things ‘ere?”/b/font face="Times"color="CCCC99"b“Well look who it is…”/b Tifa said with a smile as she looked down to Marlene and then went back to pouring lemonade into the four glasses on the tray. The pitcher was sat aside as she plucked a tankard from the shelf and filled it with soda water for Cloud. b“Same ole, same ole.”/b A nod was given to that as she sat the mug onto the tray and then handed it down to Marlene. b“Zack called yesterday, said everything at the ShinRa building was ‘awesome’ but that’s from his point of view.”/b She then stepped over to the back door, pushing it open for Marlene to pass, looking out to the backyard before letting the door fall shut again. Everything out there seemed ok – Cloud was parked at the table under the umbrella, Shelke was with him and the twins were chasing butterflies. b“How are Reeve and Vincent? Haven’t heard from them since they left… And Violet-”/b A concerned look crossed pale features as she remembered the disturbing call she received about four days ago. i“I don’t have a lot of time to explain but some things have happened and – just don’t let Kane and Abel out of your sight, they might be in danger…”/i Dark brows knitted as she looked to the cat, making sure not to loose her cool this time. b“She said that the twins are in some kind of danger and…”/b A light shake of the head was given as she slowly wiped down the bar top. b“She didn’t say how or why – no details whatsoever. I suppose you wouldn’t have any idea would you?”/b/font/font color="3333cc"b“Ah, well you know how it is.”/b The cat said as he swatted the air casually, b“Vincent’s the same as always, maybe a bit more talkative. Reeve ‘n the others have been busy with Sector Five. They just started clearin’ about a week ago, so that’s goin’ on.”/b The cat said, waving his hand absentmindedly. b“Just as well, Reeve’s just gotten some old WRO business to take care o’, so there’s not been much for me to do. I’m not exactly built for construction work, if ya know what I mean.”/b He finished, shaking his head, and looked around. b“What?!”/b He asked, jumping to his feet. b“Hadn’t heard anythin’ ‘bout that! Reeve migh’ know somethin’, but Violet hadn’t been sayin’ much herself.”/b He shook his head before sitting back down. b“Guess I picked the right time to come back.”/b/font face="Times"color="cccc99"Tifa just eyed the cat for a moment before shaking her head – his story seemed plausible enough for the time being. b“When I told Cloud, he pretty much clung to the twins like a piece of lint.”/b A light giggle was then heard. b“I guess he’s gotten over his ‘they look like Sephiroth’ fit. Either that or the fact they’re just kids.”/b She then shrugged and tucked the dish cloth into her apron, leaning against the bar. b“But they’re safe here nonetheless. I think someone would have to be pretty crazy to pick a fight with me, Cloud, Yuffie and Nanaki.”/b A pause was given as she thought for a moment. b“But then again, if they oppose ShinRa then yeah they’re pretty crazy.”/b Head tilted slightly as she then eyed the cat once more. b“So, what brings you back?”/b/font/font color="3333cc"The toy cat laughed a bit. b“Well, that’s Cloud for ya. Ready at the first sign o’ danger.”/b He then shook his head and put a gloved hand to his chin. b“Ya can say that again…’The heroes of the Jenova War are not ta be trifled with,’ I think he said once.”/b The cat half-said, giving no clear indication of who ‘he’ was. b“Anyways,”/b The little cat started, reaching for a tiny satchel over his shoulder. b“It’s like I said before, there’s not a thing for me to do in Midgar now, so I’d thought I’d head on down here, see if I could help.”/b The cat paused to dig through the satchel a moment. b“It’s a wee bit odd not having anythin’ to do, but if anyone comes after the lads…”/b He finally pulled something out of the little bag and held it, a piece of magic material, up before continuing. b“…You better believe I can help!”/b/font face="Times"color="CCCC99"b“He wasn’t always like that…”/b She trailed off, stepping to the back door. Reddish hues peered out as she watched a moment before giggling. Shelke and Marlene were having a tea party and Cloud was attempting to teach the twins how to play football – but it didn’t seem to be working out too well. He tossed the ball to Kane, who caught it and then Kane tossed the ball to Abel who missed by a long shot and tried to go sit with Marlene and Shelke at the table but his brother didn’t take to that very well. Tifa watched as Kane pulled Abel’s hair which caused a fight between the two. She giggled once more as Cloud broke up the fight, now headed to the other end of the yard kicking the football with one child under each arm. b“Violet was right, their personalities do clash…”/b She thought, turning back to the cat who had pulled out some sort of materia from his satchel. b“Better not let Yuffie see that or ya won’t have it anymore.”/b A grin was given as she stepped back over to the bar and pulled out the latest issue of Weapons Monthly./font/font color="3333cc"The materia was returned to the satchel as Cait shook his head. b“She’d have a heck of a time getting it from me.”/b He then stopped and looked around. b“Where’d she run off to, anyways?”/b He asked, scratching his head./font face="Times"color="CCCC99"b“Your guess is as good as mine…”/b She said, flipping through the pages. b“Knowing her, she probably has a mobile materia cart and has taken to the streets.”/b A light chuckle was given as she turned the page, spying one of the latest whips. b“That looks painful.”/b A cringe was given as she looked to the lather strap that had spikes imbedded in one side.b “How could someone fight with it?”/b She just shook her head, flipping to the claws and gloves highlights./font/font color="3333cc"b“Hmm?"/b The curious little cat jumped on the bar for a second to take a peek at the magazine before returning to the bar stool. b“All in the wrist, that kind o’ thing. Sends the spiked end at your enemy, but not flying back at ya. Even without the spikes, I hear they’re seriously painful to be hit with.”/b He said, putting his hand to his chin and thinking./font/blockquote/quote ---- source="/post/121/thread" timestamp="1282782019" author="@vincent"blockquotecolor="3333cc"Hand met forehead as dark eyes closed. He had noticed that Cait Sith had been absent from the building the past few days, and while Reeve knew his little friend would stay out of trouble, it never hurt to check on him. Focusing, he saw scenes of Esthar, 7th Heaven, and Tifa. b“I should have known.”/b He said quietly, a smirk creeping up on his face. color="CCCC99"b“And Violet… She said that the twins are in some kind of danger and… She didn’t say how or why...”/b/font The executive froze, the smirk fading from his face. He thought a moment,, then figured this had something to do with Genesis, Weiss, and Nero. Opening his eyes, Reeve pushed himself off the wall. He wasn’t sure if this was the truth, but he could always ask Violet herself. Heading out of the room, he intended to do just that./font face="Century"color="Blue"Phase one of operation resurrect Lucrecia had already begun. With some help form Cid, Barrett and Vincent, Lucrecia was successfully exhumed from the crystal cave and transported to the ShinRa laboratory and placed in cryogen where she could get some much needed rest. All that was needed now was for Reeve to locate Shelke and for the team to exhume Jenova. It wasn’t easy, but Rufus gave the ok for them to carry out the operation but if anything happened, it was on Violet’s head – and she didn’t mind at all because she had more faith in everyone than Rufus had. A light sigh passed crimson coated lips as she made her way up the stairs heading for the lab where Lucrecia was being looked after. In the main lab down below, researchers buzzed to the tune of Faremis and Arianah’s orders. There were a couple of functional cryogen tubes, but they were covered up as if to hide whatever they held. It didn’t bother Violet though, after all, what they did in the main lab didn’t involve her anyhow. She just shook her head, finally making her way across the catwalk. ib“Keep up the good work…”/b/i Her thoughts were sarcastic as the door to the alternate lab hissed open. Head tilted slightly as she stopped for a moment, looking to Lucrecia and then to Sephiroth, who was slumped in the floor in front of the tube. She just shook her head, turning to Shalua as a dark brow rose. b“Problems?”/b Was asked with a smile as arms slowly crossed./font/font face="Trebuchet"color="660099"All the monitors were reading positive health as Shalua moved around the lab checking them. Looking up, she noticed Violet, the woman from the meeting. b“Hmm?”/b A confused look crossed her features for a moment, then she shook her head, looking to Sephiroth and back. b“He’s been there most of the day. He didn’t respond earlier. He doesn’t appear to be hurt, though, so I thought it’d be alright to leave him alone for the time being.”/b She explained, nodding before returning to one of the terminals./font/font face="Century"color="Blue"ib“Remember Violet, this woman is a scientist…”/b/i She thought as a hand came to rest upon her chin. b“Uh huh…”/b Was said at length as she watched Shalua for a moment before shaking her head. Hues glanced down to the monitors before she looked back to Sephiroth. Of course he wasn’t hurt; physically anyhow and she wished she could say the same for the inside. Violet kinda knew why he was here – he probably wanted to talk to her, but because she was frozen she couldn’t. She just sighed and stepped over to where Sephiroth sat and kneeled next to him. b“You can’t take a nap here, wake up…”/b A hand reached up to push a few silver tresses aside as she offered a smile. He wasn’t asleep, just off in his own little world. b“Miss Lucrecia stopped responding when we put her in cryogen – I guess it’s because she’s pretty much frozen in there.”/b/font/font face="Times"icolor="33FF99"A frusterated grunt was heard as he pulled away from her and looked the other way. b“I wasn’t aware.”/b He mumbled as silver brows knitted together. Sephiroth wasn’t much for one sided conversations, but when his mother wouldn’t talk back to him he got kind of worried. b“So she won’t respond until she’s unfrozen correct?”/b/font/i/font face="Century"color="Blue"Head tilted slightly as he pulled away. b“That’s right, but for now she’s doing ok.”/b A light pause was given as she slowly rose and took his hand, attempting to pull him to his feet. b“So c’mon, get up.”/b She pulled and pulled, but he didn’t budge. b“Sephie, don’t be like this!”/b Dark brows knitted together as she gave one last tug which brought him to his feet. b“There we go!”/b Another smile was given as she looked up to him. b“You can come back and see her as often as you like – and before long, she’ll be back where she belongs.”/b A nod was given to that as she felt him pull away, grunt and slowly stride out of the room in his usual fashion. She just sighed looking to Shalua for a moment before arms slowly crossed. b“He’ll be back…”/b/font/font face="Trebuchet"color="660099"b“Of course.”/b She said, nodding as she watched Sephiroth leave. b“I’m expecting Vincent, too. He appeared to be interested in her.”/b She looked down, her expression saddening. She then looked up at Lucrecia. b“Who would have thought Dr. Lucrecia Crescent was still alive…?”/b She trailed off, sounding intrigued before shaking her head quickly, b“I’m sorry.”/b She then looked to Violet. b“…Are you close to her, too?”/b/font/font face="Century"color="Blue"Head tilted slightly as she thought for a moment. b“Yeah, I’m kinda surprised Vincent isn’t here; I expected him to be pacing back and fourth, but instead I find Sephiroth moping about.”/b A pause was given as she shook her head. b“He should be happy but I guess he isn’t.”/b A glum expression crossed pale features as she looked down for a moment and then back to Shalua. b“Miss Lucrecia is the closest thing to a mother I ever had.”/b And that made her kinda giggle. b“Vincent would always go to her for parenting advice and then he would ‘consider’ taking it.”/b/font/font/blockquote/quote ---- source="/post/122/thread" timestamp="1284532887" author="@shalua"blockquoteface="trebuchet"color="660099"A small smile began to creep up on glossed lips. b“From what I’ve heard she’s as caring as she is brilliant, so that doesn’t surprise me…”/b She thought for a moment, then did a double take,b “Wait, parenting advice? Does that mean Vincent’s…?”/b/font/font face="Century"color="Blue"Violet shook her head and waved her hand around for a second before looking down.b “Not biologically of course although everyone including Faremis compares us like we were.”/b A light sigh passed crimson coated lips as she stepped over to one of the monitors. b“To make a long story short, Hojo ‘took care’ of my real parents and I guess Vincent couldn’t leave a helpless baby to die so he brought me back here.”/b She then shrugged looking back to Shalua. b“I didn’t know he wasn’t my real Papa until I was fourteen or so when Hojo showed up at Icicle Inn and killed Doctor Gast.”/b A light smile crossed her lips. b“But it makes no difference I guess – Vincent has always been and always will be my father no matter how much we disagree.”/b/font/font face="Trebuchet"color="660099"Shalua looked down, closing her eyes. b“I’m sorry.”/b She said sincerely before looking at her again. She wasn’t extensively schooled about Hojo until signing up with the WRO, but he was one of the biggest threats to AVALANCHE and the Planet back then. He was a genius, but he was also insane and ruthless, it seemed. b“Hmm…I guess I was right in trusting him with Shelke, then?”/b She said, one corner of her mouth twitching upwards./font/font face="Century"color="Blue"She just shook her head. i“Nothing to be sorry about…”/i She thought, taking a seat in front of one of the computers. Violet didn’t like thinking that far back into the past; nothing was really all that glitzy and glamorous about her life after Vincent disappeared. b“I guess if you call letting a five year old roam the Gold Saucer alone then sure.”/b A grin crossed her lips as she just shook her head. b“I kid, I kid but things were different back then. Vincent would take me to see the chocobos every other weekend and then a proto version of Cait Sith would follow me around.”/b A light shrug was then given. b“Those were the days I suppose…”/b/font/font face="Trebuchet"color="660099"Shalua rested her head on her real hand and her elbow on her artificial one for a moment. So that silly little cat was around, even then. Reeve had to be older than her, but was it enough for him to be building… whatever the cat was? She laughed a bit. b“So that’s how you know him.”/b She said conclusively. b“Anyways, I’m sure Shelke was fine. She’s more mature than she looks.”/b She said before going to check another monitor./font/font face="Century"color="Blue"b“Yup Reeve and his little cat friend; they both swear up and down that I’ll be the death of them one day.”/b A light shrug was given as she hit a few keys before shaking her head. b“But they knew what they were dealing with from day one.”/b A light sigh passed lips as arms slowly crossed. b“Anyhow, I’ve done squared everything away with Rufus, we’ll be going to get Jenova soon and bring her back here.”/b A nod was given to that as she leaned back. b“Then all we’ll need is Shelke.”/b/font/font face="Trebuchet"color="660099"The scientist turned back to Violet, nodding. b“There were a lot of things I didn’t know about Shelke. I still don’t understand all of it, but Reeve said it all came from her own mouth.”/b She put her hand on her hip and sighed. b“I wanted to go see her myself and try to bring her back, but, supposedly, Cait Sith’s already there.”/b She said before walking back over to where Violet was. b“I guess he thought I couldn’t leave the building. I probably shouldn’t, at least for now,”/b She added, looking up at Lucrecia./font/font face="Century"color="Blue"b“Well that makes two of us.”/b A light sigh was given as she shook her head. b“Some weird people are after me and-”/b She just shrugged, not wanting to get into it. b“It’s a long story but both Sephiroth and Reeve have done said I’m not allowed to leave the building… Alone anyhow.”/b A few more keys were tapped as the current vitals were brought up on the monitor. b“You can go if you want, I’ll hang back and keep an eye on things for a while.”/b/font/font face="Trebuchet"color="660099"b“Are you sure?”/b Shalua asked, tilting her head a bit. She then nodded and started towards the door, but stopped short as it slid open and Reeve dashed through, stopping and looking around. b“There you are.”/b He said before turning to Shalua and nodding. bcolor="3333cc"“Excuse me. Could I borrow Violet for a moment?”/font/b Shalua shook her head. b“I’m heading out, actually. Violet’s going to watch over Dr. Crescent. I shouldn’t be gone long.”/b She said before heading out./font/font/blockquote/quote << I - II - III - IV - V - VI - VII - VIII - IX >>